As used in the present specification and claims, the terms circuit board, printed circuit board or PCB means a substrate or multiple layers (multi-layer) of substrates used to electrically attach electrical components and should be understood to generally include circuit cards, printed circuit cards, backplanes, printed wiring cards, printed wiring boards, flex circuits, and ceramic or organic chip packaging substrates.
There are a number of processes that exist to repair incorrect circuit connections of a printed circuit board construct. Such scenarios are often discovered during initial hardware bring-up activities, wherein insufficient time and money is available to completely redesign the printed circuit board. Such situations, specialized rework is performed to the existing hardware to correct the circuit wiring at the surface layer, using repair technique called yellow wire repair or rework. A drawback to the use of yellow wire rework is that the circuit connections are not performed at the physical layers intended where the error connection occurs and the resulting characteristic impedance and electrical performance (channel loss) will be substantially degraded. Additionally, these conventional types of rework solutions are not cost effective or efficient. These conventional types of rework solutions are mostly appropriate only for lab-use-only scenarios.